


Время подумать.

by GlenTwain



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenTwain/pseuds/GlenTwain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие после эпизода I, Дарт Мол жив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время подумать.

Первое, что я чувствую, когда открываю глаза, с невероятным усилием приподнимая налитые свинцом веки, - это разряд боли. Точной, резкой, оглушающей, взрывающей мою голову на миллион частиц, и я даже почти ощущаю, как разлетаются кусочки мнимой керамической маски, с приглушённым звоном падая на пол и уже там вновь трескаясь, рассыпаясь, пока глиняная материя не превращается в пыль. Рефлекторно веки опускаются, как если бы от этого стало легче, но я упрямо возвращаю их в прежнее положение, словно тьма была мне лишь видением. Но нет, я не могу различить и самого маленького, ничтожного отблеска света. Болят даже глазные яблоки: видать нехило приложила меня эта тварь, а в мозгу в миг проскальзывают мутноватые картинки прошлого. Приступ боли окутывает меня, только теперь это боль вовсе не физическая.  
\- Уже очнулся, джедайский ублюдок? – раздаётся вдруг всего в паре сантиметров от моего уха, а я буквально вжимаю голову в жёсткую спинку кресла, ставшего мне своеобразными силками. Страх мелкой дрожью поднимается вдоль позвоночника, и я чувствую, как встают дыбом короткостриженные волоски на затылке. Попробовав дёрнуться, я вновь терплю поражение: всё тело, не говоря уже о запястьях и лодыжках, плотно сжато металлическими креплениями.  
\- Однако Джинн воспитал неженку, - вновь этот мерзкий шелестящий шёпот, но уже с другой стороны, и не менее противный смешок. Поразительно, что я не слышу его шагов совсем. – Твой наставник, вероятно, уже растворился в Силе… его тело, этот бренный кусок плоти буквально плавится в огне… я почти чувствую запах горелого мяса, джедай… а ты его слышишь? – тело сковывает десятком противоречивых чувств, где первенство одерживают только два: боль, смешанная с жаждой мести. Но, чтобы освободиться, я не могу даже к Силе прибегнуть, сколько бы не старался призвать её. Странно, но при этом я ощущаю Силу иную – Тёмную Силу, она буквально обволакивает моё тело, скользя холодными волнами по коже и пробуждая миллионы мурашек, а я дышу чуть чаще: никогда Ей не удастся овладеть мной. Никогда.  
\- Я слышу твой последний вздох, Дарт Мол… ты уже собрал вещи? – голос вышел хриплым, шершавым, а язык буквально прилипал от вязкой, с привкусом крови слюны. И вновь я прикрыл глаза, постарался сконцентрироваться, уловить хотя бы что-нибудь в этой звенящей тишине внутри меня. Так непривычно, когда не чувствуешь Силу, словно ты - пустой сосуд, а всю влагу высосали. И тут ещё этот смех, такой оглушительно режущий по ушам, что я невольно морщусь. Гнев не даёт собраться с мыслями, лишь возрастая, а жажда действий рвёт путы, безрезультатно сталкиваясь с неумолимым металлом.  
\- Не думаю, что ты сможешь услышать хоть что-нибудь, когда твоя голова познакомится с моим мечом, джедай, - и если звук шагов я уловить так и не мог, то ощущение присутствия сита так близко к моему телу не осталось не замеченным. Тварь дышала мне в лицо, а ведь я и глаз его не видел. Как сам забрак мог ориентироваться в кромешной тьме, было ещё одной тайной, которая была мне недоступна.  
\- Знаешь, почему я не убил тебя, джедайский ублюдок? – сит усмехался, а его горячее дыхание касалось моих губ, и я старался отстраниться ещё хоть на миллиметр, вжимая голову в спинку. – Знаешь, почему я не отправил тебя вслед за твоим Учителем?  
Вряд ли он ждал ответа, по крайней мере, я не произнёс ни звука, хотя вся справедливость вопроса проникла в моё сознание. Между тем сит продолжал:  
\- Потому что ты такой же, как и я, - слова полоснули острым клинком по сердцу, и вслух чуть не сорвалось гневное «Нет!», но в последний момент я удержался. Стараться расслабиться, отпустить… а ведь Квай-Гон всегда говорил, что Тёмная Сторона будет звать меня. Как мне справиться с тем жаром в груди, с тем гневом, что я ощущаю, Учитель?  
\- Я чувствую, как кипит в тебе жажда убийства, и твои руки дрожат, ища поддержки Силы, но ты не сможешь… - чужая усмешка вновь касается моих губ волной горячего воздуха, - по крайней мере, пока. Оби-Ван, твоё имя, так? Владыка знает, кто ты есть на самом деле... он будет рад ещё одному ученику.  
На мгновение мне кажется, что ураган внутри успокоился, но чёрт! боль потери слишком свежа, и я вспыхиваю, вновь дёргая закованными руками в попытке наброситься, из горла рвётся хрип. Не произнести хотя бы слово мне ещё хватает выдержки и сил, но и тех осталось невозможно мало. А сит только этого и хочет, я просто кожей чувствую его удовлетворённый взгляд, наверняка полный самодовольства и превосходства. Тише, Оби-Ван… тебе необходимо успокоиться, отключиться, не слушать… Но Сила! Как это возможно сейчас?!  
Душевные прения прерывает касание чужой руки к моему лицу, и я напрягаюсь в тот же момент. Забрак молча обводит сухим пальцем мои скулы, спускаясь к губам и ещё ниже, пока сильная рука не сковывает почти железной хваткой шею.  
\- Человеческий выродок… джедай, ха! Что можешь ты противопоставить мне, когда свет твоей Силы отвернулся от тебя?  
\- Сила со мной всегда, сит,– не выдержав, я буравлю взглядом темноту напротив себя, прекрасно зная, что «она» смотрит на меня в ответ. - Отпусти меня и отключи блокаторы, тогда ты узнаешь, что я могу противопоставить тебе! – ладонь на шее не даёт в полной мере произносить слова, поэтому, не смотря на весь жар, моя речь кажется жалкой, и я замолкаю. Мне не хватает воздуха, и приходится хватать его ртом. Если я не успокоюсь, то умру раньше, чем смогу расквитаться с этой тварью.  
\- У меня есть идея получше, джедай… - после минутного молчания хрипящий голос вновь разрывает сгустившуюся тишину, и я вновь могу дышать, когда забрак отходит, разжав и ладонь.  
С приглушённым скрежетом загораются красные вытянутые, словно лазерные мечи, лампы по периметру комнаты, и теперь я вижу, что она круглая и совершенно пустая, если не учитывать кресло, в котором сижу я сам, и Мола. Снимая визор, мой враг отбрасывает его в сторону и разворачивается ко мне вновь. От того, что я замечаю в его взгляде, становится не по себе.  
\- Скажи, джедай, сколько заповедей…ваших глупых законов ты нарушил сегодня? – уголок его рта причудливо приподнимается, обнажая зубы с одной стороны, и я понимаю – это улыбка, но в ней нет и капли света. – Быть может, ты скажешь мне, что есть ваш Свет? – я вздрагиваю, и ещё одно осознание действительности приходит ко мне. Сейчас, лишённый Силы, я для него как открытая книга.  
-Спокойствие духа, безмятежность, гармония… - его слова сухие и колкие, как камни Иридонии, и всё же в них так и плещется яд насмешки - изысканная приправа из уст сита, - как глупо вы живёте, отдавая себя за миф… Хотя, быть может, это и есть ваша цель? Ведь трупы обретают желанный вами покой, - смех его тоже колючий, мерзкий, хочется поскорее заткнуть уши. Не выдержав, я отвожу взгляд от приближающегося забрака, и лишь желваки ходят ходуном, выдавая моё напряжение.  
\- Так мало дела, так много слов... не правда ли, джедай? – комок тошноты подкатывает к горлу, когда горячее дыхание опаляет щеку, и я боюсь даже подумать о том, что может сделать сит. А между тем его рука вновь завладевает моим лицом, сжимая за подбородок и разворачивая к себе. Невольно я сталкиваюсь с взглядом янтарно-жёлтых глаз, и сит расплывается в улыбке, - о, дааа… ты всё правильно понял, джедай…  
Жестокие губы сталкиваются с моими, и я сжимаю их сильнее, как-то растерянно и совсем по-детски зажмуривая ещё и глаза, но разве в этом есть смысл? Он кусает мягкую плоть, раздвигая горячим языком и стараясь пробраться внутрь, и я что-то мычу, дёргая головой в попытке отстраниться, да вот только пальцы до синяков сжимают подбородок, удерживая моё лицо. Единственное, что мне остаётся, это поддаться и потом с силой сжать зубы, когда его язык оказывается внутри моего рта. Чёрт!  
Из-за всего я забываю, что даже тени мыслей не остаются незамеченными, и тварь успевает разорвать поцелуй прежде, чем я исполняю свой план. Секундой позже щеку обдаёт жаром, а голова по инерции запрокидывается в сторону.  
\- Сссука! – с каким-то злым и между тем предвкушающим шипением произносит Мол, скалясь. Но уже в следующее мгновение его руки разрывают в стороны полы моей джедайской туники и рывком спускают её вниз, почти в кровь раздирая кожу в сгибе локтей, когда ткань задерживается креплениями оков. – Значит, церемониться с тобой не надо, да, джедайская подстилка? – меня передёргивает, когда его ладони касаются моей груди и ползут вниз, а внутри всё сводит от отвращения. Ещё одна неудачная попытка освободиться - ситх только смеётся. Горячие, сухие губы гладят мою шею, а его язык нашёл пульсирующую кровотоком точку – артерию - и мне всё больше начинает казаться, что меня вырвет прямо сейчас. Я сжимаю пальцы в кулаки до следов на ладонях… Сила! Учитель… что мне делать?  
\- Убей меня, сит, - почти рычу, когда эта тварь накручивает косичку на кулак, дёргая, заставляя склонить голову.  
\- Ещё рано, джедай… - я не узнаю этот голос, и вот теперь мне уже становится по-настоящему страшно. Я наивно полагал, что всё - лишь извращённые пытки, но та похоть во взгляде, страсть, желание в голосе не оставляют для меня шансов верить в это. И моё тело, повинуясь инстинкту, вновь делает попытки освободиться, и ещё, и ещё… Я почти кричу, когда металл врезается в кожу запястий, не давая мне свободы. Во мне не осталось терпения, Учитель… во мне слишком много гнева, слишком много эмоций, я не хочу! Я не желаю, чтобы меня трогало это существо! Я лучше умру, чем…чем… Вспышка сходит на нет так же резко, как и взорвалась, и лишь сбитое дыхание, заходящееся сердцебиение и безумный взгляд по-прежнему со мной.  
Сит удовлетворённо приподнимается, и спинка кресла неожиданно начинает спускаться вниз. Когда эта тварь успела только, я не понимаю, но всего минуту спустя я уже оказываюсь лежащим на импровизированном узком столе в самом центре комнаты. Со страшной безысходностью в голове вертится ассоциация древнего жертвоприношения, когда жертву так же распластывали в самом сердце святилища. Сила! мои попытки призвать хотя бы немного рушатся, как карточный дом, и злые слёзы уже катятся по щекам, я не могу их остановить. Я знаю, что будет дальше.  
\- Нет…нет… - тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь, и я запрокидываю голову, зажмуривая глаза. Сейчас я хочу умереть, как никогда раньше. Всегда считая себя сильным человеком, я как-то упускал тот факт, что я - именно человек, а значит, подвержен слабостям, как и все люди.  
Тёмная лава Силы вновь окутывает моё тело, и я кожей ощущаю чужое наслаждение. Мол уже полностью раздет, когда я вновь открываю глаза, чтобы взглянуть на своего мучителя. Его мускулистое тело, покрытое витиеватыми татуировками, лоснится от испарины, и меня бросает в дрожь вновь. Страх полностью завладел мной, и даже былой злости осталось лишь тихо скулить в уголке моей души. Боясь и в тоже же время не имея возможности устоять, мои глаза скользят взглядом ниже. Силаааа…  
Молча сит делает шаг к столу, опираясь руками о его край. Он с усмешкой смотрит на меня, и по тому, как раздуваются его ноздри, я начинаю думать, что страх, что наполняет всё моё сознание, имеет запах. Судорожно сглотнув, я не отвожу глаз от его лица, совсем как загнанная жертва смотрит на своего палача. Что я могу ему противопоставить сейчас?  
Медленно Дарт Мол оказывается сверху, нависая надо мной, и я чувствую, как ослабевает пояс моих брюк, как сползают они по моим ногам к самым щиколоткам, и становится так холодно, что волоски по всему телу поднимаются дыбом – слишком контрастно-горячи руки на моём теле.  
\- Раздвинь ножки, давай же.. – он шепчет мне это в самое ухо, проникая в него своим языком. В этот момент до меня доходит, что меня больше ничто не удерживает, кроме металлических скоб на запястьях и в локтях, и что-то внутри взрывается вновь. Мгновение спустя, когда согнутое колено приходится как раз в живот забрака, я идентифицирую это чувство как надежду.  
\- Освободи меня, тварь! Я хочу разрубить тебя, я хочу долго кромсать твоё тело, чтобы даже пыли не осталось от того, что когда-то было тобой! – буквально ору я, срываясь на хрип, когда всё тело сводят судороги желания вырваться и вновь почувствовавшего свободу гнева. В голове пульсирует лишь одна мысль, и я с остервенением извиваюсь на импровизированном жертвенном ложе. Удар! Ещё и ещё! Я чувствую солёный вкус крови во рту и на губах, и что-то сильно прижимает меня к холодному металлу, удерживая, но я не оставляю попыток и стараюсь скинуть его с себя.  
Выдохся я слишком быстро, не замечая, что следовал всё это время плану Мола, каждым движением, каждым словом подтверждая его ожидания.  
Заходящееся дыхание, зажмуренные глаза… и вновь его губы на моих, а во мне не осталось силы, чтобы сопротивляться. Его язык внутри моего рта - нечем дышать, и я стараюсь вытолкнуть его, Мол же мычит что-то в ответ, только сильнее терзая мои губы, буквально поедая их поцелуем. Я не понимаю, что его заводит так сильно, но то, что я ощущаю кожей своего живота, заставляет меня покрыться холодным потом. А тварь только настойчивее трётся о моё тело своим, и приступ тошноты вновь подкатывает к горлу. Я стараюсь что-то прохрипеть в поцелуй, потому что мне катастрофически нужен воздух… Странно, но это возымело силу, потому что забрак тут же перекидывается на мою шею. Его руки сжимают меня, буквально врезаясь пальцами в кожу, и от всего происходящего я сам схожу с ума, не выдерживая и вновь пытаясь оттолкнуть сита. Однако мои попытки так жалки, что он не обращает на них внимания, в следующий момент с силой разводя мои затёкшие ноги.  
\- Нет… убей меня… - шепчу я сквозь вновь подступившие слёзы, когда Мол проталкивает в моё тело пальцы. Боль... я не боюсь боли, ведь я – джедай, но как я смогу жить после всего этого? Да и буду ли я жить? Что стоит грязной твари убить меня?! Что ему стоит?! И неосознанно я ору это ему прямо в лицо, а Мол только заходится хриплым смехом, продолжая целовать мои ключицы.  
Момент, когда он покинул моё тело, оставляя за собой сухое жжение растянутых мышц, я пропустил… Голова была словно в тумане, и я мало что соображал, но вот только страх не покинул меня ни на секунду, приобретая всё больше и больше материальную форму.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал ещё… - шёпот отдался миллионом мурашек вдоль всего позвоночника, и я почувствовал, как головка его члена коснулась меня там. Новая волна паники охватила меня, но он не дал мне издать и звука, резким движением проталкиваясь внутрь. – Давай же…  
И я закричал. Закричал так, что свело скулы. Мне казалось, что раскалённый кол вгоняют в моё тело, медленно, тягуче, словно желая продлить пытку. Или удовольствие, для кого как. Мол не прекращал движения ни на секунду, не давая мне времени на передышку, и я задыхался болью. Я уже не обращал внимания на слёзы, которые почему-то никак не кончались, и единственным, что имело для меня сейчас хоть какой-то смысл, было то, что меня насилуют. Я мог поклясться, чем угодно, но я чувствовал каждую венку огромного члена сита, каждый его толчок внутрь давал мне возможность запомнить его в мельчайших подробностях. Я чувствовал запах крови, вперемешку с горьковатым запахом смазки истекающей плоти внутри, и ком в горле поднимался выше, мерзко давя на корень языка. Сглатывая слёзы и вязкую слюну, я старался отвлечься… хоть на что-нибудь. Зацепиться взглядом, поймать ниточку мысли… но нет. Мол владел моим вниманием целиком и полностью. Он неистово вбивался в моё тело, сжимающееся от судорог боли, целовал мои губы, кусал их, разрывая тонкую кожицу, спускался ниже, выгибался, прижимая меня бёдрами к столу, играл со мной… Для него это - отличная забава, я знаю. Я чувствую его эйфорию, я чувствую, как его Сила захлёстывает его, опутывая алыми нитями нас обоих… я закрываю глаза, полностью отдаваясь ей.  
И вновь вспышка. Мне казалось, что боль была единственной, что я мог чувствовать во всём этом действе. Я жестоко ошибался. Наслаждение пронзило всё моё существо, и я потянулся за ним… Сит не мог не заметить этого, и, оскалившись, только ускорил свои фрикции. Его массивная плоть, украшенная столь же тонким рисунком татуировки, практически покидала моё тело, и я даже мог видеть атласную тёмную головку, а потом с силой вновь врывалась в моё тело.  
\- Стони для меня, джедай… - Дарт Мол склонился к моему уху вновь, заставляя меня немыслимо изогнуться, и от жара его тела, от его запаха у меня закружилась голова. – Давай же…  
Во второй раз я послушался его слов, при каждом толчке издавая стоны наслаждения. Я не осознавал, как стал сам вторить движениям сита, поддаваясь своему сумасшествию, как я выгибался и льнул к его телу, одновременно и стыдясь себя и желая ещё большего. Сила, может быть, ты мне скажешь, что я делаю?  
Казалось, наш танец длится вечность, но вот дыхание сита участилось, опаляя кожу моей истерзанной шеи, а я уже совсем перестал воспринимать окружающую обстановку. Для меня существовал лишь единый ритм обоюдных движений и то наслаждение, которое переполняло меня. Я сливался с его телом, стонал и извивался под ним, и это было так… я не мог даже описать, я просто не знал таких слов и таких ощущений прежде. И это затягивало меня и порабощало.  
Ещё секунда, и я почувствовал, как внутри меня разрывается горячий ком наслаждения, заливая всё внутри и выплёскиваясь наружу белёсой мутной жидкостью. Парой секунд позже, достиг пика и Мол. А мне вновь катастрофически не хватало воздуха, и я хватал его ртом, почти давясь, но всё равно продолжал красть драгоценный и такой необходимый кислород…  
Прошло ещё немного времени, прежде чем я понял, что произошло и что Мол всё ещё во мне, всё ещё держит меня в своих руках. Подняв глаза, я встретился взглядом с его глазами. Этого хватило, чтобы пробудить во мне гнев вновь.  
\- Нет! – осознание собственного падения было нестерпимым. И я закричал в полный голос, не имея возможности сдержаться, как вдруг что-то приятно закололо пальцы, так знакомо и так ново одновременно, что я просто обезумел, направляя весь поток вернувшейся Силы на сита. В мгновение ока Мол оказался на полу, распластанный мощью энергии, что рвалась из меня, а я не мог остановиться и просто отпускал Силу в пространство, с ненавистью наблюдая, как алые завитки энергии заполняют комнату.  
\- Я никогда не перейду на Тёмную сторону Силы… - обречённо шептал я пару минут спустя. Дарт Мол медленно поднялся, подбирая с пола свой плащ и накидывая его прямо на обнажённое тело. Его лицо не выражало сейчас ничего, только вот глаза не могли соврать, но я не желал верить.  
\- Что есть Свет, Оби-Ван? – усмехнулся сит, глядя мне в глаза и разжимая оковы на моих руках.  
\- Свет… это отсутствие Тьмы. Это спокойствие духа, безмятежность и гармония, - заученно прошептали мои губы, и в первый раз я понимал, что то, чему поклоняются и чему следуют джедаи, невозможно. – Но Свет не существует без Тьмы, и если в нём самом присутствует Тьма, о каком Свете мы вообще говорим?  
\- Ты свободен, и я буду ждать... - я и не заметил, как в руках Мола оказался меч, и было дёрнулся, думая, что сейчас он исполнит своё обещание убить меня. Но сит вновь удивил меня, приподнимая в пальцах лишь падаванскую косичку и отсекая её чётким движением короткого лазера. Потом он вышел. А я не вскочил в тот же момент и вовсе не метнулся следом, чтобы убить его, хотя будь такая возможность пару часов назад, я бы не преминул ею воспользоваться. Медленно сев, я постарался не обращать внимания на боль, которая вновь дала о себе знать. В моей голове было так пусто, словно внутри всё выжгли, смели под корень, оставив меня одного и ни с чем.  
Ещё несколькими минутами позже я услышал звук двигателя звездолёта, а Сила подсказала мне, что в пределах мили я здесь теперь на самом деле один. Это не вызвало во мне чего-то «такого», я просто словно поставил галочку и забыл о ней. Мне не хотелось сейчас никуда идти (да и куда?), даже вставать на холодный бетонный пол мне тоже не хотелось, поэтому, воспользовавшись Силой, я призвал к себе свои брюки и кое-как надел их. Я не знал, что я вообще собираюсь делать теперь, что я хочу или не хочу. На какой я стороне и кто я – я тоже не знал… Я знал лишь одно, что у меня, определённо, есть время подумать.

Конец.


End file.
